


'Round the Clock

by fudgepop321



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudgepop321/pseuds/fudgepop321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben tries and eventually takes the heart of Jenny, while Rachel witnesses it all unfold, as the couple constantly hangs out at the diner where she now works full-time. Rachel sees that Ben is an evil little biscuit, but Jen doesn’t believe her, and ends up cutting off their friendship to spend time with Ben. All the while, Rachel has to deal with her alcoholic father, neglectful mother, and an older brother who left her behind to go to college across the country and avoid the situation, all while remaining in the state that Chase left her in. She sees how Ben is Jen’s Chase, and she wants to put an end to it before Ben does the unthinkable; no matter how much Jen turns on Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Round the Clock

‘Round the Clock  
“Are you coming or what?” called Jen. We were running to the town diner, Round the Clock. Honestly, she’s the one who was running- we were on our way to meet her online friend for the first time. I’d talked to him once or twice with her, but Jen was the one who’s known him for nearly a year.  
“You go on ahead! I’ll meet you there,” I shouted to my friend, smiling. I wished I could be that excited about meeting new people, but ever since my last relationship, I’ve been hesitant to open up. I realize now that what happened wasn’t my fault. Chase took it way too far. I haven’t told anyone besides my therapist about what he did to me, who in turn told my parents. I’d decided not to press charges, but only because he moved away, so I wouldn’t have to see him anymore. Plus, kids can be brutal. I was teased enough at school as is.  
I continued down the familiar path to our favorite diner, lost in thought. I found myself standing in front of the restaurant’s doors a few minutes later. I looked up at the jukebox shaped roof and felt a wave of nostalgia hit. I couldn’t help but grin at the remembrance of all those early morning pancakes when Joey, my older brother, would take me out after a night where father was particularly drunk. My smile melted at that thought. You’ll never be enough, not for this family. Why are you still even here? Why waste my time and space? Learn to pull your weight, he’d said. I knew he didn’t mean it; I could smell the whiskey on his breath. I stared numbly at the bush by the window and bit the corner of my lip.  
I nearly had a heart attack when the diner’s doors swung open and Jen’s head popped out, her pigtails dangling. “C’mon! What’re you standing around for? We’ve been waiting!” She exclaimed. Jen was practically jumping up and down with excitement. I felt a my lips curl upwards ever so slightly, seeing her so bubbly.  
Growing impatient, she grabbed my sleeve and pulled me into the building. My eyes swept the room, scanning for her friend. Crap, what was this guy’s name? I don’t even remember what he looked like, though I remember Jen showing me his picture on multiple occasions. After a moment or two of aimless searching, I watched Jen strut over confidently to a booth along the wall and take a seat across from someone. I shifted over towards the booth in order to get a better look at the young man. He looked to be about 17 or so, a year older than Jen and I. His mousy brown hair looked like it hadn’t been cut in months, though it seemed to be well cared for. He probably could’ve pulled it into a small tail if he wanted to. He had long, strong arms and short stubby fingers clutching what appeared to be a coffee of some sort. He turned his head to examine me. Suddenly I felt self-conscious as I peered down at my baggy hoodie and loose fitting jeans. They used to be skinny-jeans, but a lot has changed since I last updated my wardrobe. I haven’t got the money to buy myself much that fits, and it’s not like my father would give me shopping money. I shook away my thoughts before I could get anxious and focused on the guy a few yards away. His face had friendly enough features, despite a strong jaw, slight stubble, and thick eyebrows framing his nearly black irises. There was something about him that bothered me, though I couldn’t quite put my finger on it.  
Jen waved a finger at me encouragingly to prompt me to come over. Honestly, why did she bring me along? She scooted over in the booth to make room for me. We sat in silence for a moment, with Jen looking at the guy, who was looking at me. It kind of creeped me out. Finally, her friend broke the silence.  
“Jen, aren’t you going to introduce us?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh! Sorry,” Jen began, shaking out of her trance. I could tell she was blushing. “Ben, this is Rachel, Rachel, Ben.” She nodded her head at each of us as she said our names, as if we weren’t sure who was who.  
“So, what’s good here?” Ben asked, picking up the menu before him and waving it around a bit. Jen and Ben chatted for a while as I flipped through the all too familiar items on the menu and made a decision. I’ll have my usual- a greek gyro with a side of chocolate milk and, of course, french fries. Some think it’s odd, but hey, to each their own. By the time the others decided what they would eat, a good twenty minutes had passed. I could feel my stomach begin to grumble impatiently, but I didn’t rush them. Who was I to break up a reunion, even if it were for the first meeting? I let them drone on and on, for another ten minutes past our final decision. While they talked, I tuned them out gradually until I was in a world of my own, recounting the last book I read, remembering every detail, even planning out the beginning to a fanfiction- and no, not the nasty kind. But, alas, even daydreaming about fanfictions couldn’t take the edge of my rumbling stomach- it growled so furiously that Ben and Jenny heard it during a brief pause in their conversation. I wanted to hide under the table, for they were both looking at me with concern.  
“Actually, I’m starving too. Where on Earth is our waitress?” Jen complained.  
“I’ll go take a look,” Ben got up and began striding over the the doors entitled Staff Only, down the hallways with the restrooms.  
“Er, is he allowed to do that?” Jenny wondered aloud. I was curious myself, so I followed. When I reached the double swinging doors, I was just putting out my hand to push them open, when smack went the door- right square in the nose. I stumbled backwards and decided to sit on the ground to allow the stars to fade away. Ben, who was surely the one who opened the door, was the first at my side. In an instant, his large hands were cupped around my shoulders, and his face leaning close to mine, presumably to check the damage. I’m not sure if I was in a daze or too hungry to function or what, but the next thing I knew, I was shoving him forcibly away, shouting something incoherent, and scrambling for cover into the nearest door. Judging by the tiles and odor, it was the restroom. I pushed my back into the wall and ended up huddled in a corner. What’s gotten into me? Why was I- wait, was I having a panic attack? Why? It was just a nose. But then I realized. I was fine about getting hit; it was when that guy put his hands on me that I freaked out. Calm down, I told myself. He’s gone now. Ben isn’t Chase. You’re safe now… I tried to use those coping mechanisms my therapist taught me. Counting down from ten didn’t work. That’s a stupid one anyway, I laughed at my own thoughts. A moment later, Jen cautiously opened the door and inched her way towards me. I couldn’t figure out why she looked so nervous until I turned my head and saw the urinals. Oops. I couldn’t help but laugh aloud at that one. The sound that came from my throat shocked me. My voice was cracked and broken, and it sounded dry and honestly a bit creepy.  
“Umm, Rach, are you okay? I’m not really sure what happened,” Jenny tested. She reached my side and crouched down. She pulled my arms gently away from my face. I wasn’t even aware of the guarded position I was set in. I touched my hand to my nose and was surprised when it came back covered with not only blood, but with something clear. Must have been tears.  
“I dunno, man. Sorry I freaked out, I guess I just can’t handle blood, y’know?” I lied.  
“No, don’t apologize! I just hope you’re okay,” Jen helped keep me balanced as I wobbled up off the ground. I made my way to the sink and rubbed it with water, forgetting the stream of blood trickling out of my nostril. Subsequently, my attempt to clean my face ended with an even bigger mess. I stared at my reflection and smiled. My bruised nose now fit the rest of me- but only the parts Jenny couldn’t see. Sure, life at home sucked, but foster care was sure to suck worse. Besides, half the marks were my own doing. I looked up, with a twisted sense of accomplishment, at my face, now caked with drying blood. The sight was too much to bear- I dropped to the ground and lost it. Jen thought I was crying. She was stunned when I stood up and wiped the tears that left a trail down my patchworked-red face. What she didn’t know was that these tears; they were tears of amusement. God, I’m creepy, I thought. I washed my face more carefully this time, and pinched my nose until the bleeding stopped.  
“Um. Do you like, need help?” Jen asked, slightly mortified. More than you’ll ever know.  
“I’m good. Just the blood loss speaking.” I made my way out of the bathroom, stumbling only once.  
When we got back to the table, Jen made me sit on the inside of the booth so I could lean against the wall. As I began to emotionally sober up, I glanced at Ben. He was looking at me with a combination of guilt and pity. But, I swear, in the instant before he noticed me looking back at him, I saw a look of smug satisfaction.  
Within moments, the manager of the store was at the edge of our table, apologizing profusely. He explained how several of his waitresses had to leave, either for college or to move on to another job, and that his one waitress on duty had made a mistake and thought we’d already gotten our food, or something of the like.  
“I’m so so sorry,” he continued. “Especially about what just happened with the door. If we only had another waitress, this could have been avoided.”  
Pull your weight, he echoed in my head. Fine, Dad. Fine.  
“You hiring?” I asked apprehensively. While we waited for our orders, which he gave us a major discount for the wait, the manager brought me application papers. I filled them out and had an interview on the spot, which was basically asking if I was cool with standing for long periods of time, with putting up with rude people and children, that sort of stuff. I agreed to everything while nibbling on some french fries in Steve’s office. Within an hour, I was officially a working individual. Hey, it’s an excuse to get out of the house.  
I walked confidently back towards the table where Ben and Jenny were seated to give them, well, Jenny, the good news. Just barely had the word “guess” escaped my mouth when I was taken aback in disbelief. I figured out why I didn’t like Ben from first sight.  
The guy pounded his fist against the table, shaking the platters and glasses. His voice dropped to something more than a whisper, but less than an inside voice. I had to strain to catch what he said.  
“Fine. I’ll get you. You just wait.”


End file.
